Tears of the Balmera/transcript
Sendak: Haxus! I want whoever's in this ship found and terminated! Haxus: Commander Sendak, I've received a transmission generating from somewhere inside. Allura: There's not much time before they get the ship running again. You must shut off the particle barrier so we can get in. Pidge: You got it. Tell me what to do. Allura: The particle barrier generator is beneath the main hull. Haxus: She's telling the intruder how to take down our defenses. Sendak: Yes, but she's also giving away his location. Find that room. Kill the paladin. Repair the engine. Emperor Zarkon has commanded us to bring him Voltron. This ship will rise before day's end. (Hunk and Coran whimper) Hunk: Okay, don't come any closer! I don't know how to use this very well. Wait a minute. You're not Galra. Shay: Nor are you. (gasps) Rax: A patrol! Shay, we must take leave from these ones, now. Coran: Wait, please! We need your help. If the Galra find us, they'll kill us. Hunk: Or torture us. Coran: Or keep us as some sort of creepy pet to play with how they please. Rax: Not our problem, Hairy Lip. Galra see us near you and they kill both you and us. Shay, exeunt! Shay: No! These many years only Galra have been seen here. I will not turn my back on the skylings. Rax: Vex! Grab a side. (grunts) In here. Hurry! Hunk: Thanks for saving us. I'm Hunk. Shay: Shay. And this one, my brother Rax. How did you fall to us? Hunk: Well, we came looking for something. And you guys might be the right people to help us find it. Allura: Pidge, have you made it to the generator room? Pidge: I'm in. This technology is so advanced, I don't know if I can figure it out. Allura: Yes, you can. The lives of your fellow paladins are at stake. You can't give up. Holt: Hope you enjoy this home-cooked meal, Matt. After our launch to Kerberos tomorrow, we'll be eating freeze-dried peas for the next two months. Matt: Don't lie. I know you love those peas, Dad. Holt: It's true. Those Garrison chefs really know how to genetically manufacture a delicious vegetable. Katie: (sighs) I wish I was going up with you guys. Holt: Just you wait, kiddo. Something tells me that you're going to have your own crew someday. You're going to fly with them to worlds so far away, we can't even imagine. I bet my bottom dollar you're going to be part of something that makes the whole universe sit up and take notice. Television News Anchor: The Galaxy Garrison mission to the distant moon of Kerberos is missing, and all crew members are believed to be dead. The Galaxy Garrison has said the crash was presumably caused by pilot error. It is, indeed, a sad day for all humanity. (computer beeping) (light flicks on) Iverson: You again? Get off my computer! How did you get past the guards? Katie: You said the spacecraft went down due to pilot error. I saw the video feeds from your probes. There's no evidence of a crash anywhere on Kerberos! Iverson: Those feeds are classified! I could charge you with treason for hacking into them. Katie: Where's my family? Iverson: Escort Miss Holt off the premises and make sure every guard knows she's never allowed on Garrison property ever again. Katie: You can't keep me out! I'll find the truth! I'll never stop!' ' Pidge: Okay. Talk me through it, Allura. Allura: Shutting down the barrier from this room can be dangerous. Remember, the barrier is also a weapon. So, stay away from the energy arcs. Pidge: Don't touch the giant lightning bolts. Got it. (Rover beeping nervously) Allura: Now, what I'm going to need you to do is - (Pidge screams) (lasers shooting) Allura: Pidge! Hello? Are you there? Pidge, what's going on? Wait... the mice. Maybe they can help. (mentally) Friends, I need your help. (mice squeaking)' ' (lasers shooting) Pidge: (grunts) My only way out is two floors up? Seriously? (yells) Let's try this. Drone: There! (electricity crackling) Pidge: (screams) Whoa! Can't believe that worked! Drone: You stay and guard the generator. Pidge: The invisible maze. Let's see them get through this. (electricity crackling) (Rover beeps proudly) (laser shooting) (Pidge grunts, screams) (Pidge sighs, yells) Pidge: Rover. Nice save, buddy. (Rover beeps happily) Hunk: Thanks for the delicious soup. Are these potatoes in here? Shay: Grandma's special dish for special visitors. Cave-root for the skin. Cave bugs for the soul. (Hunk retches, swallows) Coran: Oh! Thank you for the bugs. O-Okay, I think that's too many. Hunk: So, how many of you are down here? Balmeran Dad: There are thousands here on Balmera. We work and live in these mines. We harvest crystals for Zarkon. Hunk: Zarkon. That's so.. sad that he's enslaved an entire planet. Balmeran Dad: Zarkon may rule, but we still have family. That's where true happiness comes from. Rax: Galra would tear our family asunder if they found these ones. Everyone comes to Balmera and takes, but gives nothing in return. Shay: In the past, those who took the Balmera's crystals would replenish her with energy. It was an equal exchange. But the Galra only take. It is no wonder we can feel her suffering. (Balmera moaning) Hunk: I'm sorry that we put everyone in this situation, but the faster we get the crystal and get out, the faster everyone is out of danger. We're looking for a battleship-class crystal. Balmeran Dad: Battleship-class crystal? Those are most rare. Galra soldiers guard them ceaselessly until their harvest. Your quest is in vain. Shay: There is one, found only weeks ago. It is almost excavated. Rax: Quiet! Even if they could steal the crystal from the Galra, battle patrols wait to take down their ship. These ones have no chance of getting out of here alive, with crystal or without. Hunk: Okay, so this crystal we need is basically the hardest thing in the universe to get. Coran: I don't know about the hardest. There is the scaultrite mineral found only in the stomachs of giant weblums. Collecting that stuff's no picnic. Uh - but, yes, this seems very difficult. Shay: You may stay here until Balmera gives another crystal. One that is hidden from Galra eyes. Hunk: We don't have that kind of time. I got an injured friend who needs to get into a magic healing machine, stat. Coran: Hunk, you fix the pod. I'm going to do some reconnaissance and see if I can come up with another plan. (Pidge grunts, sighs, groans) Katie: First day of school. Time for a haircut. (hair snipping)' ' Lance: I made it! I'm a fighter pilot. Hasta la later, Keith! And look, you're my engineer. Hunk: Cool. Uh, can I do that from the ground? Lance: And our communications officer is... Who the heck is Pidge Gunderson? Pidge: Right here. Lance: Welcome to the team, Gunderson. I'm Lance, your fighter pilot. Hunk: Hey, I'm Hunk. Lance: We got a lot of great times ahead, so we should probably start bonding now. (fading) What do you say we sneak out of campus... Iverson: Security for the Galaxy Garrison's mainframe is our first priority. It's been breached once. And by a little girl, no less. It can not happen again! Iverson: Wrong arm, cadet. (Pidge sighs) Lance: Hello? Pizza? Girls? Astronauts? Pidge: Sorry, I don't have time to mess around with you guys. See you in the simulator. Lance: What's his problem? Pidge: You know, Rover, I haven't always been there for my team. But this time, I will be. Come on. (mice squeaking) (grate crashing)' ' Shay: Tell me, what is the sky like? Hunk: The sky? You seriously have never even seen the sky? Shay: No... but, at night, I sneak up as high as I dare, trying to imagine what it is like. Oh, lucky are you to fly in this machine to worlds far from here. Hunk: Well, it doesn't have to be like this. You can be free, too. Shay: Free? Hunk: Yeah, free. It means you can go where you want, be what you want, do what you want. No Galra masters to tell you what to do. Shay: It makes no sense. Zarkon controls everything. Hunk: Nope. No, things are changing. Have you heard of Voltron? Shay: A child's tale. Hunk: It's real. I'm one of the paladins, and Voltron is going to defeat Zarkon. Shay: You are? Rax: Stop filling this one's head with your shadow show! The cavern is our home. This will never change. Come. Haxus: Powering sub panels. Sendak: Sub panel energy transducer is go. Haxus: Aye, sir. Opening pathway to link with bridge. Initializing main cluster reboot. (Rover beeping) Pidge: Gotcha. Haxus: Initializing complete. I'm set for main power up. Sendak: The bridge is go. Haxus: Powering up. Pidge: And up, and up, and up. I would not want to be touching a metal surface when this thing overloads. (alarm blaring) Haxus: Sir, something is wrong. (screams) (Pidge grunts) Haxus: You're the one causing all this trouble? A child? Pidge: I'm not a child. I'm a Paladin of Voltron. Haxus: (chuckles) Let me tell you something, child. I'm a soldier of the Galra Empire. Nothing stops me but triumph or death. (yells) (both grunting) (Pidge yells, groans) Haxus: Nowhere left to run. Nowhere left to hide. (Rover beeps loudly) (Pidge grunts) (Haxus gasps) (Rover beeps in alarm) Pidge: Rover! (Rover whirs) (Rover powers down) Pidge: No! (Haxus screams) Pidge: No! (moans) Sendak: Haxus, report in. Pidge: Haxus is gone, and you're next! Sendak: You've slowed me down, but this ship is mine! You will turn yourself over to me immediately! Pidge: Never! Sendak: Well, then, maybe your leader can convince you. Shiro: What do you want? Sendak: Your friend wanted to hear from you. Pidge: Shiro? Shiro: Pidge? Pidge, don't listen to - (screaming) Pidge: No! Sendak: You can make it stop. Turn yourself in. His suffering is in your hands. Rax: Is your ship repaired that you may depart our presence? Hunk: Uh, are you saying that you want us to leave? Rax: Yes. Hunk: Well, it's working, but we can't leave without the crystal. You come up with any ideas how to get it? Coran: Actually, yes. Hunk: I can't believe I'm the legs again. I'm the one who took down the guard. I should get to be the head. Coran: Shh! Legs don't talk. Oh, hello, gentlemen, shift's over. Boss needs you back at the guard shack. Drone: Verify identification code. Coran: Right. I didn't want to have to do this, but I'm going to have to pull rank. You guys are in big trouble, right? So, hand over those blasters and ID badges. Drone: Verify identification code or be destroyed. Coran: Okay, okay. I've got it right... here! (gun cannon firing) (Coran grunts) Hunk: What are you doing? We got to hurry! Coran: I'm not just going to pry this out of here like some Galra monster. The Balmera is a sacred being. You have to communicate with it. Let your life forces connect. This is the way it was done in our time. Hunk: Whoa. You really know your Balmeras. (dirt crumbling away) Coran: (straining, screaming) I think I'm broken. Hunk: (sighs) Huh? Coran: (grunting) Okay, guys! All right, I hate to do this. Blasters and badges. Come on. Give them up. (body thuds) Sendak: I'm impressed that you managed to escape. Perhaps it would be worth the trip to your planet to see if the rest of your kind have your spirit. Of course, they will all end up broken, just like you. Now that we have Voltron, every planet, every race, all share the same fate. Coran: Quiznak! I can't believe they saw through our disguise. (footsteps approaching) Coran: Someone's coming. Hunk: Shay? (force field powering down) Shay: Make haste to your pod. The crystal is prepared for departure. Coran: How did you get the crystal? Shay: I was assigned to take it to the upper levels, but instead I took it down. Soon, they will discover my ruse. Time is short. Hunk: Why are you helping us? You'll get in trouble. Shay: Because your words touched my heart. I wish for freedom for all Balmera. Perhaps your Voltron can make it so. (all panting) Shay: No. Rax, why? Rax: These two bring only trouble to our family. It was the only way to protect you. (Hunk growls) Shay: No! The Balmera will save us. Rax: Shay, no! (Balmera groans) (lasers fire) (Shay yells, groans) Hunk: Shay! Shay: Go! Make haste! Hunk: Let her go! Coran: No, Hunk! We have to go! Hunk: I'll come back for you, Shay! I promise! Coran: If we can't shake these patrols, we might be back here sooner than we want!' ' (mice squeaking) (computer booping) Keith: It worked! Allura: They did it!' ' (Sendak growls) Pidge: (pants) Shiro, wake up. It's me, Pid- (yells) Sendak: You really thought your little hologram trick would work with me? (Pidge groaning) Sendak: Stand back! (gun fires) Sendak: No! (computer beeping) Allura: Keith, now! (Sendak grunts repeatedly, sighs) Keith: Lance, are you okay? Lance: (groans) We did it. We are a good team.' ' Coran: We can't shake them! We're not going to make it! Uh, it may turn us into a giant fireball. Hunk: Maybe, but it's our only chance. Coran: Fine. Fire in the hole! (both screaming) (explosion) Hunk: (cheers) We did it!' ' Allura: After a day in here, he should be fully healed. Shiro: Pidge, we can't thank you enough for all you did. I can't help but feel that you were meant to be a part of our team... but I understand if you want to leave. Pidge: Dad used to tell me how close he was with his crew members. They were like family. Now I understand what he was talking about. I'm staying with you guys. Let's stop Zarkon for all of our families. Keith: Good to have you back on the team.